Cursed love
by Ladymoonspark
Summary: Sinder, a seventeen year old peasant lives in a world of wonders, one day cursed, springs strange supernatural abilities and also a romantic interest when her best friend confesses his feelings before its too late...World fulled with horrors and Eden committed to keeping Sinder alive , its full of suspense and crazy feelings, not to mention the crazy evil brother and Owerisha.


Sinder waited and waited, staring sullenly out her window, watching for the sun to rise and begin her day. Strange child, weirdo, freak. Few of the names she was frequently called, because of her slightly different behaivour. Shoes for excample... she just wouldn't wear them, many thought because she didn't want to be seperate from the earth, not true. She never wore them because she prefered to be able to feel the ground, if she couldn't go somewhere with bare feet what made it ok in shoes? Obivously meant to be dangerous for a reason. Her other odd behaivours like, being outside even in rain and storms, was considered un-natural, but Sinder thought it was the most normal thing in the world. But her most pronouced qwerk was that she was adventerous, and daring. Doing things like racing competitions up a tree, mudslides down steap hills, and venturing so far off that without her amazing sence of direction she might never be found. Jealousy fueled rumours, and now she was different, Out of place...Shoudnt belong. She sighed quitely eyes staring steadily out the slightly smudged glass, as the approching sun finaly tock a position which lightened outside enough for a morning wonder.  
Running. She enjoyed the thrill and was frightingly fast, brunnet hair whipping behind her as she escaped into the forest of green wonder, she screamed in childish delight. Smile broad she raced to her favourite spot, Minas stream. Mina was her childhood friend who was pure light, best friends with Sinder since seven, her death shook hard at twelve years old. No one knew what the cause of her death was, it had been clueless as to why she did, but her rosey checks were white and she never woke up. Never. This was their stream, hers and Minas. Settling down beside the slowly trikling water she placed her feet in, feeling the freezing water she withdrew and laughed, Of corse it was cold this early in the morning. Slowly her stomach began telling her that she should eat something... her mind however was too far off to notice. Her head was full of unhappy thoughts which churned un-easily in her head, fitting in had become more of a chore and she wished she could leave.  
"Sinder! I thought you were here" Sinders friend, Owerisha mused Sinder rolled her eyes, Owerisha was good at reading people...or more their routines. "Yea, i just...prefer it here, not much noise" Sinder said, words full of meaning. Owerisha understood. When she said, not much noise, she meant the voices that haboured years of teasing and rumours. Owerisha nodded and sat beside Sinder, lowering her feet into the water. "ahhhh!" she cried as she withdrew her feet in shock "Its cold!" Sinder smiled and breathed a laugh at her friends antics, conveintly forgetting she'd done that moments ago. Her eyes began to wonder as her attention warvered away from Owerisha, she noticed an object laying in the grass, curious she walked over. Owerisha realised with a sudden irratation that Sinder and her short attention span and taken a wander, she got up to follow and suprised when Sinder bent down reaching for something in the concealing grass, probably just another trinket or broken cup she thought losing interest in what Sinder was doing. Sinders fingers hestiantly reached towards the object, it was strange...Some sort of delicate metal intwinded around a sculpture made from some marble, she grasped it and let go in shock. Whispers...Calling, screaming in near silent voices and one that seemed stronger than others rising against the others  
"Leave...You cannot..he...Go...Leave...Sinde-" It whispered, gasping in between words. Sinders head was full of siren like voices, whispering and prodding at the corners of her brain, pleading to be let in, but again another voice screamed louder but still a ebbing whisper  
"Sinder, do not help- you can-" Minas voice pleaded. Mina. Sinder grasped the object quickly, if mina was in there...  
"Sinder, what are you doing now?" Owerishas irratated voice asked, Sinder felt an overpowering urge to hide her new object, quickly shoving it in a pocket on her casual dress she turned and turned a deep red, stuttering slightly "i just...uhhh, thought i saw something" Owerisha nodded but knew something was off, not much got past the queen of organisation.  
"we should get going, im quite hungry" Sinder said desperate to get the conversation off just before, Owerishas eye brow raised in question, usualy it was her who had to convince Sinder to leave her sanctuary but began walking back anyway. Sinders mouthful of bread she mumbled "After this" she chewed and swallowed clearing her throat "After this, i think i better go home" Owerisha smiled and nodded but was quite un-nerved by her friends change in behaivour.  
Walking home, Sinder wished that she could have her friends comfort but she knew anything that invovled this had to be dangerous and therefore meant she could not risk anyone except herself. Hands tracing the twirling metal that enclosed the sculpture in a beautiful mesmerising cage, she listened to the whispers, all voices incorheirnt but almost all of them with the same purpose...Being set free. But one other had slightly different intention, calling for her to drop the object and destroy it, but she knew, just knew that voice was Mina and if it was her she must be saved. Sinder made her an atempt to call the voices, they sharpened in her mind in one single scream that would of peirced her eardrums if it had not been in her mind "FREE!" they yelled. That was not Mina and therefore not meaningful, she reached for the singular voice and with a sudden triumph heard, or rather thought Minas voice "Sinder, no not you too!" she cried "Cursed" she wailed over and over, Sinder shuddered and droped the object, no use... Minas voice kept wailing over and over gaining pitch in each anguished screech inside Sinders head.  
"NO, NO, NO!" Sinder shouted finaly cutting ties to the voices, holding her head with a firm grip. She might be going insane, she thought, her brain edging over to paranoia. She needed comfort and fast, she headed towards the door in a rushed panic of keeping whatever sanity she had left. Pulling the wooden block open, she raced full head on into Eden who was just about to knock. Ooff! Eden gasped not really winded but just shocked "Hey Sinder" he said casualy not noticing her distress yet, when he looked down at her face it was wet with tears and Sinder never cried. "Whats wrong?" he asked, hugging her, Sinder mumbled a simple word into his shoulder "Cursed."  
Eden sat down and beconed with his hand patting the seat beside him, Sinder however stood silently leaning against the wall. Tears weren't practical and that meant Sinder had stoped crying a long time ago and now was showing no emotions at all, eyes transfixed on a distant spec on the ground and not blinking. Eden sighed heavily and drimaticly, earning a fraction of annoyence from Sinder as her eyes darted towards him. "What happened?" he tried again, asking the same question he had over the last ten minutes "Mina. Shes alive, trapped." She said her expresion so serious it was impossible to believe that she was pulling his leg. "No" Eden said eyes gazing worridly at Sinder "Shes dead" Sinders eyes burned with distrust and disbelief and she moved to her defensive pose, in an half angry, half sad voice she said "You dont believe me do you? You think im crazy" Before he could reply she mummered "I wouldn't believe it either. I might already be crazy" Eden hearing this shook his head "I believe you" He said "Its just i saw her dead, and i cant imagine her alive again" Sinder nodded in understanding, and thought of something, breif and hopeful, then shook her head, she couldn't do that to her friend, ever. Eden noticing hope flash, he immdiatly jumped at it "What did you just think of?" Sinder shook her head, completly decided. He growled in frustration and walked towards her room, she lunged after him, trying to get there before he did. Too late. He grabbed hold of the object that was laying on the floor and Sinder watched as he dropped it as fast as he had grasped it. He turned, eyes alight with curiosity...like Sinder. She realised with a jolt that the voices had been sirens screaming to be touched again, and touching it the second time triggered the curse. She grabbed hold of the object fast, stomach skidding across the floor, and took in the angony of the voices taking hold. Shoving the sculpture in her pocket the voices slowly subsided. "No" she gasped "Dont ever touch it again" Eden was still in shock of what happened in less than twenty seconds "Why?" his lips moving without permission  
"Because, it triggers it. The curse. Sirens, its not her"  
he paused confused "But i touched it, arn't i cursed?"  
"No, it happens the second time" She said tucking it futher into the fabric without actualy touching it. Eden looked at her with wide eyes, he whispered in an angry voice "I made you touch it and get the curse didn't i" Sinder shook her head "No, i am already cursed with something, this is the third time i've touched it" He mumbled something under his breath, and said "You know thrice is the most dangerous, three times is the real trigger" Sinder laughed "I dont feel different" but she instantly began questioning wether that was true or not.  
"Sinder?" Eden started, not liking ackward silences  
"Yes?" She said looking up, eyes hopeful for an explaination or a cure, Edens guilt trippled.  
"Uhh...Do you feel different? Like, i mean after you touched it" He asked, Sinders momentary hope died and talking about it wasn't her favourite thing.  
"Sort of...I feel really empty, but if i wanted i could sprint a kilometre...But Eden..."  
"Yeah?"  
"I feel real bad, like i've done something really really bad, i cant explain it but i dont feel scared either... Like even jumping off a cliff-" Sinder was cut off  
"Dont you dare jump off a cliff or i'll bring you back to life and kill you myself!" Eden yelled  
Sinder laughed coldly, "You must think im crazy or atleast mental inncapable! I wont jump off a cliff you idiot, but i dont think it'll matter since i already know what the voices..." She trailed off not wanting to share that piece of information that had already haunted the last hour,  
"What? Go on!"  
"No, its bad enough i know...i think if i repeted it, it'd be more real"  
"Tell me! Now! I have a right to know you know, i might get stupid ideas in my head like your gonna die in a week or something!" Eden shouted, and watched a grimace flash on her face  
"what?" Eden asked  
"Well... you weren't far off...im supposed to die in four" She paused to cough and rub her watering eyes "Days"

"FOUR DAYS!? WHEN WERE YOU PLANNING ON TELLING ME?" Eden yelled, livid, but Sinder stood calmly and shrugged...not really scared anymore. "YOU JUST SHRUG? REALLY YOUR DEAD IN ABOUT 96 HOURS!" She looked off into the distance,  
"What difference would it make if you knew or not, its almost a set date" Sinder argued, a annoyed frown creasing her brow, Eden threw his hands up above his head "I dont know, so i could spend time with you before you were you know, DEAD" Sinder having enough and wanting to see Owerisha, chilled her voice to the lowest tempreture it had ever been "If your quite done with this infurating and completly pointless conversation, i believe i was on my way to see my friend" She stormed out, feet stinging from the cold floor but not really caring, Eden followed going the quicker way to Owerishas house, he stormed in knowing Sinder was only minutes behind "Owerisha!" He shouted "Jezz! Eden what are you doing here? Another mudslide accident?" Owerisha said surprised with a half eaten sandwhich in her hand "No, no much worse...you need to hear this and i doubt she'd tell you"

Sinder knocked, foot tapping impatiently as she heard steps approching, the door swung open with her two friends Eden and Owerisha standing there, one with over flowing eyes and the other with a hard expresion, Owerisha seeing Sinder, Bawled out and broke down hugging her friend and weeping all over her shoulders, Sinder patted her back comfortingly, thinking it was strange she was being the comforter rather than the comfortie, she was the one dead soon. Owerisha broke away sniffling and gestured to come inside, Sinder reached up to give a hug to Eden who was realy surprised at the affection but sinder had something else in mind.  
"HOW DARE YOU TELL HER WITHOUT MY PERMISSION" Sinder whispered in rage while her face was by his ear,  
"I had too! I cant keep that to myself!" He whispered back  
"You should of!" she whispered then shoved him away not caring to whisper anymore  
"ITS MY RESPONSILITY! MY DEATH! LET ME DO WHAT I WANT!" She yelled, suddenly the whispering voices, began filling her head with no organisation, completly meaningless and not in any language she knew of. She opened her eyes to see her vision completly blue and her hands were covered in electricity, darting in every direction, tickling in her fingers felt so powerful, then it stopped. Darting up with eyes closed, she crashed her head into something sticking out from the wall, she groaned "Ow. I cant believe i just did that"  
"Shes awake" Owerishas voice said, Sinder blinked her eyes open, but couldn't see a thing. It was pitch black and she breifly wondered if it was night but the gasp coming from her left confirmed it, she was blind. She began struggling and crying out, now her sence of scared coming back "I CANT SEE! HELP! IM BLIND!" Hands that were clawing at her un-seeing eyes were torn away, she tried to get her arms free from the strong grip "Let go!" she cried, "Stop, Sinder!" Edens voice pleaded "Your just hurting yourself!"  
"I, I, cant see at all" She whispered  
"I know, your eyes are completly black" Owerisha said  
Sinder started sobbing, completly out of character but only so much can happen in one day before it breaks a person.  
"That didn't help" Eden said irritably "I told you not to tell her"  
Sinders rage trippled, "Karma, for the hypocrite" She said with all the venom she could muster, tears long gone...she focused hard on her sight, shutting her lids...  
She opened them and her sight was back clearer than ever, defined to the littest detail, but another shocked gasp coming from Owerisha made her eyes dart to the mirror on the wall, walking over she stared at her reflection, Once ember eyes now cloudy blue with no pupil, she looked rather freakish but still utterly beautiful, and in a strange way more so than before. Eden hadn't seen her eyes yet and he was in the kitchen making tea, thinking she was still blind...working his brain over how horrible he felt, it was hypocritical, and she was dead soon, he had to respect her wishes before she wasn't able to have any. Sinder also stared at her hair which had turned a dark black, otherwise everything was normal...Eden came in with a tray and lost his grasp on it when he saw Sinder, clattering to the floor  
"You, ahh...look different"  
"Yea. Did the black hair and freaky eyes not tip you off?" Sinder said voice heavy with saracasim, Eden winced at the harshness of her comment  
"Its not freaky, just different" He said  
"Right. That just about explains my sad life, not half bad that its going to end" Sinder muttered  
Eden shook his head completly disagreing, Sinder just looked like some Fae from a fairy tale, minus the wings, completly beautiful...he reached for her hair and it fell through his fingers  
"Done with your free zoo vist?" She snarled, flinching away  
"Your not an exzibit Sinder, just different" He said  
"Different. Special. Strange. Weird. Freak." she shrugged, "Does the words you chose realy matter?"  
"Yes" Owerisha said, Hugging her which was suprisingly returned, "thanks O, for being my friend all these years" Sinder whispered softly "Its algood" She replied, Eden being eden just inclued himself in the hug easily wrapping his arms round the two girls, one of which he would miss so much, his emotions took hold and a tear escaped but he wasn't bawling, but when Owerisha noticed she began pointing  
"Oh my gosh, he cried! I need something to remember this! Oh jezz...I am never forgetting this! This tops my favourite moments!" She screamed  
Eden rolled his actualy rather safely dry eyes, and exclaimed "Its not like im a big softy!"  
Owerisha looked at Sinder while, Eden went to make some more tea, tears streamed down her big blue misty eyes but she noticed the tears were bright crimson...she worked hard to not mention it and went to talk to Eden, so he wouldn't drop the next set of tea, but Eden had already walked out but without the tea, Owerisha decided to watch his reaction from the distant room...

Eden walked out annoucing loudly that the kettle was boiling, and looked for Owerisha but instead found Sinder with her eyes closed sitting on the floor, with trails of red crimson...blood. He ran over, "Are you alright?"  
She looked up trails of red coming from her eyes "Yeah, why?"  
"I thought...Your eyes they...you shouldn't cry anymore"  
She rushed over to the mirror "Noo" she moaned "I dont want anything more different!" Her eyes lost focuss again and turned black "I cant see!" She yelled, and Owerisha ran into the room shoving Eden out of his statue state, She began cursing and broke down in sobbs, which began floods of crimson. Eden rushed over and didn't know what to do, he was lost and freaking out, his best friend was dying or was going to in the next few days...he had so much to say, alot and at the same time not enough, he reached down and kissed her, which completly stilled anything that happened just before, Sinder felt strange and opened her eyes to stare at Edens closed ones, completly shocked she didn't kiss back, Eden broke away and found Owerisha staring at Sinder, her brunett hair was back and her open eyes were misty blue but with a pupil. Eden noticed the situation and coughed uncomfortably, but unable to stop looking at Sinder hopefuly, She looked at him and shook her head "I am dead in four days, why did you make it that much harder to die?" His hope left.  
Eden had left the two girls to talk going off on his own wander, Why had he done that? What purpose could it possisibly serve, except make it harder on her. Idiot, he smashed his hand into a nearby tree, damaging his knuckle more than the tree.  
"Whats up bro? Oh wait i heard, your little freak girl friend reject you?" His brother Owen taunted walking beside him with all the superioty he could show  
"Dont you dare talk about Sinder that way" He warned in a low voice  
"Whats the harm in telling the truth, better than feeding her all the lies you've been having her swallow, good thing shes gonna die in four days too, less suffering." Owen said  
Choked with rage he grabbed his brother by the colar, "Good that shes going to die?! Are you a freaking physcopath? SHES A PERSON! AND SHE DOESN'T SUFFER!"  
"How do you know she doesn't? Honestly i would have thought you to be a tad bit more perceptive of someone you've been crushing on for the last ten years. Shes done some crazy stuff you know...that i dont think is always meant for fun" Owen restorted  
"And i also think your quite deliuded if you think the freak would like you, shes quite uhhh...whats the word" Owen smiled cruely "A LONER, that right, and mate if its true shes dying in four why make it harder?" Eden faultered and glowered "GET OUT OF HERE"  
Owen held up his hands and walked backwards smiling dauntingly "ITS TRUE" he shouted when he was at a safe distance.


End file.
